


Inside the Fitting Room

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Garashir - Freeform, I don't want to say PWP but idk man, In which Garak is slightly awkward but that's okay, M/M, Rather Explicit Sex, Read to the end if you want a funny scene with Odo haha., The first time Garak and Bashir Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Garak has wanted Julian for a long time now. He hopes that, by inviting Julian in to try on his new suit, something might happen between them.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Inside the Fitting Room

Garak was in his shop far beyond closing hours. People on the promenade passed it and wondered why he was still there, why the lights were still on. He fussed around, tidying things, waiting.

"Computer, tell me the time, if you please," said Garak.

"The time is 2300 hours," said the computer's voice.

He's not going to show up. Garak's inner voice of doubt was cropping up yet again. He ignored your invitation. Either that or he doesn't understand what you mean. Humans can be so-

"Garak?" a voice asked.

Garak looked up. There was Julian Bashir, standing in the doorway. He wasn't dressed in his uniform, instead casual clothes. He looked lovely. Garak allowed himself a quick look from head-to-toe. If he sees, anyway, he'll just think that you're assessing his fashion, Garak told himself.

"My dear doctor!" Garak said. "Please, come in, come in."

Julian entered the room completely, albeit a bit cautiously. He shut the door behind him. "What is all this about, Garak?" he asked. "It's nearly the middle of the night."

"My dear, I would only summon you if it were a matter of some urgency," said Garak. "Do you remember me taking your measurements a while ago?" Julian nodded. "Well, I'm happy to say I've finished the suit you mentioned!" He tore a large cloth off a mannequin, revealing the mannequin wearing Julian's new suit. It was sleek, dark, and one of Garak's best works. He was quite proud of it, if he did say so himself.

"Garak!" said Julian. "I didn't know you'd actually make me a suit! I was just mentioning that I needed a new one!"

"And that wasn't a request?" Garak said innocently.

"It's beautiful!" Julian said. He stroked the fabric up one arm. Garak imagined Julian touching him like that and felt his face get a bit hot.

"Please, try it on," said Garak. "I'm sure I got the measurements correct, but you can never be too sure." With a bit of awkwardness, he removed the suit from the mannequin and handed it to Julian. Their hands brushed. Garak knew his face must be getting dark gray at this point from the embarrassment.

"I'd love to," said Julian.

"Fitting rooms are over here," said Garak, gesturing. Julian entered the room at the end of the line, a rather small room with only a curtain concealing the person from the outside world of the tailor's shop. Some time went by. Garak imagined Julian getting undressed and felt a heat at the pit of his stomach. Stop thinking about him, he told himself. He doesn't want you like that. And yet...

"Come in, Garak!" said Julian enthusiastically.

Garak swallowed hard. Did he just tell you to come in? he thought. Into the fitting room? But by that time his feet were already moving and he entered the fitting room. Julian stood in front of the mirror in the room wearing the suit. Just as Garak suspected, it fit perfectly. Garak couldn't stand how beautiful he was. It almost hurt, how lovely he looked. He was beaming. Julian's smile was so beautiful, so irresistible.

Garak couldn't resist. He took Julian by the shoulders with his hands and looked him blatantly up and down. "It seems to fit well."

"It does!" Julian was so clueless.

"I admit, I'm rather proud of myself," said Garak. He stepped closer to Julian. Close enough that if he leaned in, they could... No, don't think about it, Garak! he told himself.

"Are you really?" said Julian, and then, their eyes connected. Garak didn't do it consciously, because he must have communicated something. He dropped his hands to his sides. Oh Garak, you've done it now! "Garak-" Julian began.

Garak didn't even realize that he had moved, but suddenly, the two of their mouths were pressed together, and he was kissing Julian passionately, just like he had always wanted to ever since he saw him for the first time in the replimat. Julian tasted so, so good. So human. Garak had never tasted anything like it. He kissed hungrily, desperately. Not a Cardassian kiss, but a human kiss.

And Julian was kissing back.

Garak could have cried with how much relief was flooding his body. I, Elim Garak, am kissing Dr. Julian Bashir. And he's letting me!

They broke apart and for a moment, they were just staring at each other, eye-to-eye. "Garak-" Julian began.

"Please don't say anything, doctor," said Garak.

"I was going to say that if you're going to kiss me, you might as well call me Julian." His eyes were shy.

Garak felt an unconscious smile come over his face. "All right... Julian," he said. It was the first time he had ever said Dr. Bashir's first name aloud. The word tasted good in his mouth.

The two started kissing again. Garak's tongue met Julian's. They leaned into each other wantonly, ever so desperately. Julian's hands were on Garak's shoulders, and suddenly, one of his hands brushed Garak's neck ridges. Garak let out an audible gasp.

Julian broke away. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No," said Garak. His voice was breathy. "It's just... you touched my kinat'hU. The third scale down my neck, right here." Julian didn't understand. "You see, a Cardassian's scales get very, well, sensitive during times like this. Especially that one."

"If I were a Cardassian," said Julian, "what would I do?"

Garak felt heat on his cheeks. "Well- you would bite my kinat'hU," he said. "But, of course, you're a human, and you don't have to- OH." Garak stopped talking because Julian had leaned in and bitten his kinat'hU hard, in exactly that way Garak liked it to be bitten. Garak's knees grew weak, and he nearly lost his balance. Julian's teeth on his scales felt so, so good.

Julian came up for air. "Like that?" he asked.

"Oh my- exactly like that," said Garak. "I- you didn't have to-"

"But you wanted me to," said Julian. He was smiling.

The two began kissing again. Garak tentatively began to explore Julian's body with his hands. First Julian's hair, which was soft and beautiful, and then his chest, and then he began shyly to touch Julian below the belt through his pants.

Julian gasped. "Garak-" he said.

"Shh," said Garak. His practiced hands undid the front of Julian's pants. He groped around for a moment and then brought out Julian's cock, which was already hard. Garak stroked it with his hand. Julian's eyes were closed. Garak assumed that was a good thing, and sunk to his knees in front of Julian.

"What if someone sees us?" asked Julian. "Or hears us?"

"No one will see us or hear us," said Garak confidently. "Just let me take care of you." He hesitated, as he always did during these things for a moment, and then began to suck Julian off. He wasn't used to doing this to a human. Humans were shaped rather differently than Cardassians. But he didn't mind. Julian filled up his mouth, and Garak liked it.

After a few minutes, Julian pushed his head away. "I- I'm going to-" he started to say.

"I don't care," said Garak. And he kept going, faster and harder. Suddenly, Julian tensed up, and liquid shot down Garak's throat, salty and hot. Julian let out a low moan. Garak took him out of his mouth and looked up at him, pleased with the satisfaction on Julian's face.

He went to his feet again. Their mouths did not touch, but Julian kissed Garak along his neck, sometimes biting a little. His hands began to explore Garak, and suddenly Garak felt very Cardassian; he felt very different, strange, alien to Julian.

"You, er, wouldn't feel anything there," he said to Julian, somewhat embarrassed. "Cardassians have... internal genitalia. For males like me-"

"Don't say anything," said Julian. "Just let me repay the favor." He dropped down to his knees, and unbuttoned the front of Garak's pants, yanking them down around his knees, pulling down his undergarments to reveal a scaled slit, the ajan.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Garak. "I know I'm a Cardassian and this is very strange for you-"

"No need to worry," said Julian. "Let me take care of you," he said, echoing Garak's words. And he began to use his mouth in Garak's ajan. For a moment, Garak saw stars. It was such a good, unique feeling, one that he had never felt before. Julian's tongue in his ajan felt absolutely spectacular.

"I- I've never had anyone do this to me before," he confessed.

Julian pulled away for a moment. "And?" he said.

"And I wish they had," said Garak.

Julian laughed, and continued. His tongue found places Garak didn't even know he had. He felt himself begin to weaken.

"Julian-" he said. "You should know something. When a male Cardassian like me gets this... aroused, our internal genitalia..." Suddenly, Garak unwillingly everted, his prUt coming out. Julian pulled away for a second. Garak felt horribly, horribly embarrassed. He was usually good about controlling his everting, but now he felt like a young Cardassian again, unable to steel himself. He felt so ugly, so alien, and he felt his face get hot and his throat get tight. Then, to his surprise, Julian pulled back in and began sucking Garak's prUt, not at all fazed. Garak buried his hands in Julian's soft hair, and allowed himself a moan. Julian was managing to stimulate his irllun, which made him weak with pleasure.

"Ohhhh," he said. "Julian, I- I think you'd better stop. I don't want to- well, I was hoping-"

Julian stopped. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I want you," Garak blurted out. "I want you ever so badly. Can I...?"

"Why, Garak," said Julian. And for a moment, it sounded like he was going to say no. "I thought you'd never ask."

Again, relief flooded Garak's body at the validation. "You'd better get out of that suit before it gets ruined," said Garak. Together, the two of them tugged off Julian's new suit. Garak folded it carefully before setting it down.

Julian stood before him, completely nude. In Garak's eyes, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Julian was so utterly human. He was gorgeous. Garak couldn't believe he would ever want an old Cardassian like him.

"Well?" said Julian.

Garak hesitated before saying the words. Are you sure he wants you? Why would he ever want you? Why- "Bend over," he said, almost shocked at his own directness.

There was a small bench in the fitting room, not much more than a yard in length. Julian bent over the bench. Garak approached him.

"Are- are you sure-" Garak stuttered.

"Just fuck me, Garak," said Julian.

Garak had never heard better words in all his life. He came so close to Julian that their skin was touching, and he gently slid himself into Julian. The man let out a quiet moan. Garak hesitated again for a moment. He felt as if he had to remember every little detail about this moment, this moment he had dreamed of ever since he met Dr. Bashir. Then he began to thrust, not too hard, but not too soft, into Julian. Julian ground his hips against Garak, and Garak found himself letting out a moan. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he began stroking Julian's soft hair.

"Ohhh- you feel so good, Garak," said Julian. "Could you... harder?"

Anything for you, Garak wanted to say, but didn't. He just began to thrust harder. He was worried that he was hurting Julian, but he sounded as if he was enjoying it.

"You have no idea how long I've thought about doing this to you," said Garak. Normally he wouldn't have admitted such a thing, but he was feeling in the mood to talk.

"Oh, I might have had some idea," said Julian. "I could tell from the look in your eyes."

That was troubling to Garak, but he didn't say so. Instead he just kept fucking Julian, until he came to a point where he knew he was close to climax.

"Are you sure you want me to-" Garak began.

"Please," said Julian.

Garak climaxed hard, the pressure built up in his body exploding, pleasure surging through him. He kept thrusting for a few seconds, then slowed to a stop. He was breathing hard. "Goodness," he said.

"That was a long time coming, wasn't it?" said Julian.

Garak slid out of him. Julian turned over so he was facing Garak and sitting on the small bench. "You have no idea," said Garak. He didn't speak for a moment. Then he said, all in a rush, "I hope I didn't disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Garak, what are you talking about?" asked Julian, confused.

"Well, I'm a Cardassian and not a human for starters," said Garak. "And I'm older than you. And I haven't had sex since I was sent here to Deep Space Nine, so I'm a bit out of practice, and-"

"Garak," said Julian, taking both his hands, "I'm not disappointed in you at all. I've never felt so good before. It was lovely."

Garak let out a long breath. "Good," he said. "Because I-" Julian stood and kissed him on the forehead. That shut him up. "Who told you that Cardassians like being kissed on the forehead?" he asked.

"Oh, I just had a feeling," said Julian.

They dressed back in their clothes, Julian changing into the clothes he had been wearing before he had tried on the suit. He hung the suit over his arm, neatly folded by Garak.

"Well," said Garak, "I suppose it's time to part ways."

"I- I'd like to do this again," Julian said. "Maybe not in the fitting room in your shop- maybe in my quarters next time. But I'd like to do this again."

Garak couldn't help but smile. "I would, too, doctor," he said.

"You can call me Julian, Garak," said Julian. "Speaking of which, I told you my first name. Why haven't you told me yours?"

"Why, Julian, I have to keep some of my secrets," said Garak.

XXXXX

The next day, Garak's shop wasn't very busy. Garak sat in the back, sewing an alteration for a customer, when he saw someone enter the shop.

"I'll be with you in a minute," he called, setting down the garment. He hurried out into the shop, where he found none other than Odo standing there.

"Constable! It's always a pleasure to see you," said Garak. "What brings you here?"

"I was walking past your shop last night," said Odo, "and I noticed that the lights were on. The door was closed, but I could hear noises through it. It sounded like more than one person."

"Really!" said Garak. Internally he was panicking. "I went back to my quarters at my usual time. I must have been broken into."

"Was anything taken?" asked Odo.

"I'll have to do an inventory," said Garak. "I'll let you know if there was."

"I'll open a case file on the robbery," said Odo.

"Oh, constable, you don't need to do that," said Garak. "No harm appears to have been done."

Odo smirked. In that smirk, Garak knew that Odo knew exactly what had been happening last night. "Well, in that case, I won't look into it," he said. "Good day, Mister Garak."

"Good day, constable," said Garak with a smile.

"Oh, and Garak-" said Odo, "how is Dr. Bashir doing?"

Garak's smile never faltered. "You'd have to ask him."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love if you commented. I hope you're all doing well! :)


End file.
